Rosu Jewel Pretty Cure
by glamprincess642
Summary: The sequel to all of the pretty cure series. Hanna, Audriana, Mackenzie and Tally have to protect Orange County form the evil clutches of the dark lord whilst trying to be normal middle school girls and getting their crushes attention. as they find out, fighting evil is a full time job. Reviews please!


Rosé Jewel Pretty Cure

Chapter One: Fudgey and Cinnamon

**This fan fiction is a sequel to all of the pretty cure series out there- I'm not sire if pretty cure suite or pretty cure smile is the last one, but hey ho. The chapters will be written in one characters POV, this chapter will be written in Hanna's POV and the next chappie will be written in Audriana's POV. Please leave reviews and fave or follow my story! Thankyouuu see you at the end of this chappie for another authors note! Reviewsss**

Prologue:

**R**aging footsteps vibrated through the city central of orange county. The street light barley touched the monster, making it exceptionally hard for her to fight it. She glanced around intently, trying to figure out a way to light up this sorry back street so she could at least hit it with her cherry sceptre.

"It's a wonder it doesn't wake anybody up from their beauty sleep" by now it was well past midnight and having earthquakes run through the city should have woken everybody up. Yet she had looked in window after window but there were still no sighs of any movement from behind those curtains. She was glad no one saw her, even if she wasn't recognizable in her precure form she still couldn't risk people suspecting her. She was almost unrecognizable. Her hair and outfit and eye colour was changed yet she still wasn't confident enough to let people see her, she was to similar.

She jumped silently through the night sky. "Cherry Sceptre!" glitter welled up in her hands as a long sceptre appeared. It sparkled in the white moonlight. "Gleaming Cherry! Cherry Rain!" A splash of diamonds, crystals and allsorts of coloured gems blasted at the monstrous being. It's last screech loudly shook the deserted street and in a bright flash the monster was torn into pieces. Little Ebony races raced around her screeching wildly. They're little black legs moving in a blur, before finally evaporating leaving white smoke that filled the little old street.

'**R**ing! Ring! Ring!' the school bell shook the hallways and vibrated Hanna's Pink locker. It was decorated inside with a single mirror and a whole lot of books, notepads and pens. She looked back at herself in the mirror and applied a last layer of peachy pink gloss and a flick of super brown mascara. She had come to school late this morning and didn't have time to do her makeup so now was the perfect opportunity for her.

She flung her makeup into her locker and grabbed her school books. She hurried down the deserted hallway and flung herself into her home classroom making quite a bit of noise. Her classmates turned and stared at her like she was some kind of alien or something. She hated all the attention but she couldn't change being late now. She flung her books in her bag - which she was also carrying. 'Oh no' she thought. She knew she should have tied her laces this morning but had no time… Her books went flying all over the floor and before she knew it she had her head on the ground. 'Stupid, stupid stupid Hanna! Now you look like a nerd in front of Nisho…' she thought to herself over and over again. She pulled herself up from the ground and hoisted her bag over her shoulder; putting books into her bag as she went along.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by Hanna, we have a new transfer student that has just moved to Orange County today. She will be joining our class for the rest of this year." Mrs Gradicia explained "Her name is Audriana and she has moved here from Miami, please welcome her nicely"

The transfer student looked down at Hanna with disgust, "Would you mind not sitting at my feet like that" She said calmly annoyed. If looks could kill Hanna would be dead by now. She was looking at Hanna with spears in her eyes. She felt a strange aura around her. It was the kind of aura she got form the monsters she had been fighting for the past month. Was she and enemy? One thing Hanna did know was that she wasn't friendly. 'Hmmf, typical blondes' she thought to herself. She steadied herself and took her seat next to the window.

"nice going, Hanna." Said the brunette that sat behind her. Moe poked her with her pen "seriously what was that? Maybe tie your shoe laces next time." Hanna gave her a threatening glare and turned back around, ignoring her constant pen poking. Her back literally had bruises all over it form Moe's pen pocking.

Hanna took a closer look a the blonde haired girl. She was actually quite pretty. She had that all American feel to her. Tanned skin, big green bambi eyes, fluffed out with thick black eyelashes. Her hair was multiple shades of coppery blonde and was chucked to one side, leaving the other side with it tucked behind her head. She was very petite and wore her uniform in a very 'cutesy' way. She had a delicate mole above her plump lips. But she still had that strange aura around her, like something she had herself.

'I'll have to ask Fudgey about her.' she thought. Fudgey was her fairy. She wasn't anything like a real fairy. She hasn't got any wings and she can't fly or cast spells. She's from a magical kingdom in a far away dimension. Apparently there was a lot of other Pretty cure girls before me, who also had to fight monsters and save the world. Fudgey was sent here from the magical kingdom to find a special girl - me - to help save their dimension. All of the other Pretty Cures are now old ladies, and Fudgey had been told, very specially by the queen to find two new Pretty Cures to help the Magical Kingdom beat the evil. Cinnamon is the second fairy sent here to find the other girl. 'Maybe what I'm sensing is the girl Cinnamon was sent to find here on Earth.'

She decided to tell Fudgey everything tonight when she got home form school, also known as 'the prison'. She couldn't hold her excitement back any longer. What if it actually was another pretty cure. She knew if there were more of the pretty cures than she would be able to defeat the monsters easier.

**Sorry for making it quite a short chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter! Review please, does the *imacutelittlefairyface :3**


End file.
